The new girls
by kittycat1277
Summary: Sora Suzuki and her best friend Kim smith both find themselfs in the Dbz world and there's one problem. THEY CAN'T FIGHT. What will they do? Who will help them? and how will the surive? Piccolo XOC. I don't own Dbz or it's Characters
1. Enter Sora and Kim

The New Girl

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of the characters

Claimer: I own Sora and Kim so don't steal them.

* * *

><p>Sora Suzuki was one of the cutest girls you could meet. She was born in Japan. She had long blue hair and sky blue eyes but, even though she looked sweet and innocent, she's a hardcore tomboy and she has a short temper, but she's also quiet. If you look closely she has two fangs. Though she's a tomboy she is wonderful at household chores. She's always wearing a black or blue hat and carrying a yellow book bag filled with anything she might need if she gets lost in the woods. She's naturally curious and she can also be childish. Rarely.<p>

Unlike her best friend Sora, Kim Smith was born in America and moved to Japan with her family. When she first started school there nobody liked her. Then she met Sora Suzuki and they quickly became best friends. You wouldn't believe but Kim and Sora are complete opposites. Kim has short black hair. She's a total girly girl. She's always sweet and kind to everyone she meets. Sora says if it weren't for her, Kim would be walked all over.

One day Sora and Kim were walking home from school, talking about nicknames and what there name's meant.

"Well my name means sky, so that's what people usually call me." Sora said

"I don't know what my name means so everybody calls me Kimi." Kim said.

"Okay then, for now on I'll call you-" Sora didn't finish her sentence because saw blue light coming from an alley and Sora couldn't help but to go see what it was. She ran after it.

Sora stopped when she saw a large hole in the ground. She got on her knees and carefully looked into the hole. Kim suddenly ran into Sora and they both fell in.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed.

They both were screaming at the top of their lungs and Kim was crying. They almost hit the ground until two people caught them. Sora looked up at the person carrying her. His hair was all over the place and he was wearing orange training GI. Sora glanced over at who was carrying Kim. He had long black hair and looked like he was about ten or eleven. Then Sora realized that Kim was still screaming.

'_How__ did she not realize we weren't falling anymore?' _Sora thought with a slight frown on her face.

"Earth to Kimi, were not falling anymore." Sora said more than annoyed. Kim stopped screaming and blushed out of embarrassment.

When they had landed they were in front of a house in the woods. The man and the boy set both of the girls down.

"Thank you very much for saving us." Kim said as she bowed. Sora bowed but didn't say a thing. She didn't like talking to people who she didn't know that well.

"It was nothing." The man with the spiky hair said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Said Kim. Sora just nodded.

They all sat down at the table and talked.

"So what are your names?" The younger boy asked.

"I'm Kim Smith but, people call me Kimi."

"I'm Sora Suzuki but, people call me Sky." She said quiet but loud enough for them to hear.

"I'm Gohan." The younger one said.

"I'm Goku." The older one said with a goofy smile.

"You two have wonderful names." Kim said.

"Thanks. You too." Goku said.

The conversation still carried on and Sora said nothing. Then.

"Kimi, how are we gonna get home?" Sora asked.

Silence filled the room. Kim looked up to the celling, and then she looked back at Sora. A childish smile formed on her face and she said.

"I don't know."

BASH. Sora hit Kim on her head. Sora was beyond annoyed with her friend.

"You two could stay with us, if you want." Goku suggested .

"We'd love to," Kim said. "If it's no trouble." She added.

"Oh, no Trouble at all." Goku grinned from ear to ear. Just then a woman with black hair in a bun and black eyes.

"Who are these young ladies?" The woman asked.

"I'm Kim."

"I'm Sora."

"Chi-Chi." Goku started. "Can Kim and Sora stay with us for a while? Just until they find a way to get home.

Chi-Chi Looked at Goku then, the girls, then back to Goku.

"Sure." Chi-Chi said. Kim and Sora smiled at each other. "But first." Kim and Sora's faces changed from happy to disappointment. "You must pass….THE CHI-CHI TEST." Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Sora and Kim glanced at each other nervously then nodded.


	2. The ChiChi Test

The Chi-Chi Test

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own any dbz characters

Claimer: I own Sora and Kim

* * *

><p>"What's the Chi-Chi test?" Kim asked.<p>

"A test." Chi-Chi stated.

"What kind of test?" Sora asked quietly.

"You'll see." Chi-Chi smirked. "First you must put these on." She said raising up to aprons. Kim's face stayed the same, Sora's, on the other hand, went completely red. Chi-Chi trusted the aprons in front of the two teens. Kim put it on and smiled. Sora stared at the apron, sighed, and then took it from Chi-Chi's hand. She put hers on and hung her head in embarrassment. _'Why me.'_ She thought.

"First you must cook." Chi-Chi stated. "Try to make as many rice balls that you can in two minutes."

Sora's face lit up. She cracked her fingers and said "This is gonna be so easy."

Chi-Chi had the stop watch in her hand. "Ready. Set. GO!" Chi-Chi cried.

Sora scooped a handful of rice in her hand and packed it together and set them on a plate. (I really don't know how to make rice balls) She repeated the process until the two minutes were up. Sora counted the rice balls. She turned a smiled to everybody and said. "Sixty two rice balls!"

"Very good Sora, your turn Kim."

Chi-Chi had to reset the stop watch "Ready. Set .GO!" she cried again.

Kim used the technique Sora used only she was slower. "Time up." Chi-Chi said. Kim counted rice balls up and said "Thirty two."

"Okay, Next and final test." (I'm lazy) Chi-Chi stated. "Wash those dishes." She said pointing to dirty dishes in the sink. Sora started of pretty good but, since she's a tomboy she washed some of the dishes too hard and they broke. Kim, on the other hand washed the dishes without breaking any of them. After the two were done Chi-Chi looked them and said. "These two young ladies are qualified to live in this house." She smiled. "Hurray!" Kim exclaimed. Sora just smiled at Chi-Chi. "Let me show you to you room. Chi-Chi said walking towards the guest room. The room had two beds and a TV.

"Well, this is are new room." Sora said smiling at her best friend. Kim smiled back.

* * *

><p>Read and Review. sorry it was short<p> 


	3. Day One

Day one

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own any dbz characters

Clamier: I own Sora and Kim. Their mine, mine, mine. Don't steal.

* * *

><p>It was hot August afternoon at mt. Pauzo and Sora had just woken up. She yawned loudly and looked around. <em>'Oh that's right; Kimi and I are living with Goku, Gohan and Chi<em>-_Chi.' _She thought as she got out of the bed. She looked over at the bed next to her and frowned. She was looking at Kim sleep._ 'It ticks me off when she sleeps for half of the day.' _She thought angrily. She threw her pillow at Kim and yelled "Yo, Kimi, Wake up!" Kim didn't move. _'Forget it, she's not gonna get up.'_ Sora thought. Sora walked down the stairs and her stomach started grumbling loudly.

Just then Chi-Chi yelled "Breakfast, you guys." Sora smiled and started walking towards the kitchen. She stopped when she heard stomping. The stomping got louder and louder. Sora turned around and Gohan and Goku running towards her. "Ekkkkkkkkkk!" Is all Sora could say before she got knocked down by the duo. When Sora got up she just brushed it off.

When she got to table she saw Goku and Gohan and patted their backs playfully and said "Oh don't mine me. I'm just the girl you two ran over." The two of them scratched their heads and apologized. Sora watched as the father and son literally shoved their breakfast down their throats. _'What the heck!' Sora thought._ Sora was done with her breakfast and went upstairs. Chi-Chi had told Sora there were new clothes. She had looked around and saw dresser and looked through it. She found a green tank top with black jeans. _'Yay! My favorite color is green!' _She thought. (I've should of told you her favorite color was green) She headed for the shower.

When she had finished her shower and gotten dressed she walked towards Gohan's room to ask him a question. When she opened the door she saw Gohan creeping out of a big window next to his desk and chair. Gohan jumped when he heard her approach him.

"Where are you going, Gohan?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to go see one of my friends." Gohan said cheerfully "You wanna come with me."

"Uh, Sure." She said hesitantly

Gohan picked her up (The way he picked up bulma in the android saga) and flew off to find his friend. Sora wasn't use to flying yet so she couldn't help but move around a couple times.

"Hey, Gohan." Sora started "What's your friend like."

"Well, he's cold and quiet at first but, once you get know him he's a great guy." Gohan said smiling down at her. _'He sounds like me.' _She smile _'Maybe, just maybe, he can be my friend too.'_

* * *

><p>Yay I'm done with another chapter. I know I should have told you her favorite color is green. *sigh*<p> 


	4. Meeting Piccolo

Meeting Piccolo

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own any dbz characters

Clamier: DON'T STEAL SORA AND KIM!

* * *

><p>Piccolo was mediating in a place with lush, green fields with pink and blue flowers next to a river with crystal blue water. There was nothing but silence until. "PICCOLO-SAN!" Piccolo knew his student was heading towards him but, he couldn't recognize the other power he felt that was right next to Gohan. It's felt weak but, Piccolo knew not to judge people by their power level.<p>

"PICCOLO-SAN!" Gohan screeched. Sora had to cover ears. When Gohan had finally found Piccolo he smiled. He touched down and put Sora down. "Hiya." Gohan greeted. Piccolo replied with a grunt. Piccolo opened his eyes and stood up to reveal how tall he was. _'Holy crap, he is tall, what is he like 7 feet tall!' _Sora said not noticing that her cheeks were turning red.

"Piccolo, this is Sora but, people call her sky." Gohan said pointing at Sora. "Sora, this is Piccolo."

Sora and Piccolo were staring at each other for a while._ 'I have to keep my eye on her.'_ Piccolo thought. _'I don't know why but, H-He's giving me a strange feeling in my chest.' _Sora thought. Gohan looked up at the two and watched in awe. _'I think I know what's going on here.'_ Gohan thought with a grin on his face.

"Are we going to spar or what?" Piccolo finally said. "Oh, right." Gohan said snapping out of his thoughts. Sora had back up from the fight that was about to happen. Piccolo lashed out at Gohan throwing kicks, punches, and Ki blast his way.

"Attack me! Don't just dodge." Piccolo said. So, Gohan did. Sora watched the two in amazement. She was so impressed by Gohan's efforts to keep up with Piccolo. She laid down on the lush patch of grass she was sitting on and eventually fell asleep.

It was now sunset and Piccolo and Gohan had stopped sparing. Gohan looked over at Sora and smiled. He told Piccolo that he should take her home. Piccolo nodded. Gohan picked her up (Bridal style) and yelled over his shoulder "Bye Piccolo-san, I'll try to see you tomorrow." Then he told off.

When he got back home he took Sora to her room and set her down on her bed. Then he went to his room.

* * *

><p>Wasn't that awesome. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Review!<p> 


	5. Stop Hammer Time

Stop. "Hammer" Time.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

Claimer: Do **NOT **Steal Sora and Kim

* * *

><p>One day, at the son house, Sora Suzuki was already in the out of the shower and looking for something to wear. She found short cut blue jeans and white tee shirt. She was sort of upset because it wasn't green, but she didn't mine because her bra was green. She walked down the hall but, stopped when she saw Gohan's room. She felt the corner of quirked upwards when she saw Gohan studying. She decided to leave him alone.<p>

While Sora was walking she spotted a huge mallet. _'Whoa, that_'s awesome_!' _She thought. She picked it up and strapped it to her back. She turned around and decided that she was going to skip breakfast. She looked in Gohan's room again and saw him sneaking out of his room again.

"Yo" Sora said. Gohan fell out the window.

"Oh, hi Sky." Gohan greeted

"You gonna go see that Piccolo guy?" She said crossing her arms.

"Yep. Wanna go."

"Sure" She said trying to act like she didn't care.

About an hour later Gohan and Sora landed in front of Piccolo while he was meditating. Piccolo glanced at Gohan and said. "You're not going to spar that, are you?" Gohan looked down at his clothes and realized he was wearing his casual clothes. He just rubbed the back of his head and told them he'd be right back. Sora sat down a few feet away from piccolo. She didn't want to admit it but when she saw him the other day she had a weird feeling in her chest. She had never had that feeling in her life. She turned her head and saw Piccolo scanning her body.

"What are you looking at?" She asked coldly.

"Huh?" He said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Did I Stutter? What—are – you –look-ing—at?" She growled. Piccolo turned his head and smirked.

"An uncute tomboy. What are you looking at?"

"What!" She shouted angrily.

"Did **I** stutter?" he mocked

Sora felt the angry bubble up inside her. No one had ever mocked her like that. Not to mention he had called her uncute. That did it. She grabbed the huge mallet strapped to her back and bashed Piccolo over the head. He fell. She smirked. When he got up he glared at her. He stood up, still glaring, and hit her on the head with his fist. Hard. (A/n considering Piccolo's a z fighter that must have hurt.) "OWCH!" Sora cried. Her scowl deepened and she growled.

"Oh, it is on."

She lunged at him. At this point Gohan had came back and saw his two friends and grinned. Sora was on top of Piccolo.

"Guys, if you're gonna do that get a room." Gohan said in between giggles. Sora and Piccolo saw Gohan and blushed. They suddenly felt a shift and realized they were rolling downhill. Piccolo could have just flown out of that situation, but Sora was holding him tightly. They ran into Gohan and all three of them ended up falling into a river. They were all soaking wet. Gohan was smiling but, Piccolo and Sora were frowning. Gohan and Piccolo looked over at Sora and their cheeks heated up.

"What?" Sora asked dumbly. Piccolo said nothing he just flared his Ki and quickly dried off.

"Your shirt." Gohan finally said. Sora looked down and saw that her bra was showing. She quickly covered her chest with her arms.

"Gohan, please take me back home." Gohan nodded and carried her home.

* * *

><p>That was a fun chapter to write. Hoped you liked it. Read and review<p> 


	6. Sick In Summer

Sick in summer

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz

Clamier: I own Sora and Kim!

* * *

><p>Usually Sora would be the first one up. She would be checking up on Gohan. She would be the first one in the shower and would be the one who woke up Kim in the morning but, she wasn't. It was the silence that got Gohan's attention. He crept into her room and saw her still asleep. She was still breathing but, her face was flushed and she was cover in sweat. Gohan place his hand on her forehead. It was steaming hot. He went in the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer and put it in her mouth. When he pulled it out it read 109 degrees. He quickly found a rag and dipped it in some hot water. When he came back he put it on her forehead. He left to go find his mother.<p>

Chi-Chi and Gohan came back into the room where Sora was. Sadness overwhelmed Chi-Chi when she saw Sora. She and Kim were like daughters she never had.

"That poor thing. She has the summer flu." Chi-Chi said sadly. (Does that exist?) "It will be better if you just let her rest."

Gohan looked at her with many emotions rushing though his body. His face lit up as he an idea. _' I pretty sure Sora and Piccolo like each other, so maybe I can get Piccolo to come over and make her feel better' _He thought hopefully. He quickly snuck out of the room to go find Piccolo.

Piccolo was mediating as usual but, something was different. He was thinking of Sora. Thinking why did she give him a weird feeling. They augured. They hit each other. It seemed like they weren't even friends. Not even acquaintances. But yet, she gave him a feeling he had never had before. Gohan had landed in front of Piccolo.

"Piccolo! Sora's sick. Come see her. C'mon. Let's go" He rambled while pulling Piccolo's arm.

"Why would I want to see that girl?" Piccolo growled.

"Because…uh..." Gohan couldn't think of a reason. So he did the second best thing. He gave Piccolo the puppy dog eyes. (Or the bambi eyes) _Don't fall for it!_ _Don't fall for it!_ _Don't fall for it!_ _Don't fall for it!_ Piccolo yelled at himself.

"Fine, but I'm not staying long." He muttered.

"Yay! Let's go!" Gohan said starting to fly off.

Gohan snuck Piccolo though the window in Sora's room. He then told Piccolo he's going to find some medication for Sora to take. When Gohan left Piccolo looked at Sora. He instantly felt bad for the young girl. He walked closer to her bed. Unfortunately for Piccolo Sora was starting to wake up. Her light blue eyes fluttered open and she saw a tall pointy eared figure. Her sight came back and she was surprised to see Piccolo standing above her.

"W-Why are you here?" She asked weakly.

"Why do you need to know?" he said coldly. He expected for her to say something smart or insulting but, she didn't.

"Sorry, I was just wondering." She was sorry. Piccolo had not expected that. He looked at her. She looked back. They were starring into each other's eyes. Sora smiled at Piccolo.

"You didn't expect me to say that, huh." She laughed

"No, I didn't." Piccolo admitted. There was silence, until.

"I like your color." Sora said "Your skin color, I mean." Piccolo gave a what-are-you –talking-about kind of look.

"It's just my favorite color is green." She said blushing a bit.

"Well that explains a lot." Piccolo said "Including the color of you bra." Piccolo said remembering when he saw Sora's bra. Her face turned red. The two had stayed quiet after that. Piccolo had realized somebody was watching them. It was Gohan. He didn't go get medication for Sora. He just wanted to spy.

"Gohan." Piccolo called out. Gohan knew he was caught so he came in.

"Heh heh, hi you guys." He said scratching the back of his head nonchalantly.

"Gohan, were you spying." Sora said sitting up. Gohan nodded his head. Then they heard rustling coming from a bush next to the window of Sora's bedroom.

"Goku, move over." It was Chi-Chi's voice.

"I can't" It was Goku's voice.

Gohan walked towards the window and opened it, telling the "bush" that it was already caught. Out popped Chi-Chi and Goku heads. Sora and Piccolo wore deep scowls on their faces. Then Sora felt something under the bed. It was Kim.

"Hi." She said sheeply

"How many people were spying on us?" Sora said furious. She looked better than earlier.

"Well, whadidya know, Piccolo did make Sora fell better!" Gohan cheered. Faint blush crept onto Sora's cheeks.

"I'm goin' back to sleep." She said pulling the blankets over her.

"I have one thing to say." Kim said. "How do you get the flu in summer?"

* * *

><p>An: Wasn't that a cute chapter. If you haven't noticed Gohan is playing match-maker. Read and review.


	7. Playdate

PlayDate

Disclaimer: I don't own Piccolo, Gohan or any other dbz charaters i put in this fic.

Claimer: I own sora and kim.

Piccolo and Sora: *Glares at each other*

me: Awwwww!

Sora: Oh Shut up, and continue with the story

Me: Okay, Okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

><p>There were fields of fresh grass and flowers. The bright, yellow sun beat down on four people. Two young girls. A young boy and a namek. There nothing but peace until.<p>

"UNCUTE TOMBOY!"

"GIGANTIC PICKLE!"

Piccolo and Sora were screaming at each other. Gohan and Kim were covering their ears. They were sick and tired of them yelling their lungs out.

"FLAT CHESTED, SKANK!"

"OVER SIZED, CUCUMBER!"

"**THAT IT!**" Kim screamed "You guys are going to get along, no matter what."

"How?" Sora mocked.

"By going on a date." She said looking smug.

Sora, Piccolo and Gohan almost toppled over at the fact of them on a "Date." "No, No, No, No. Not a date, date. A play date."

"I'm not a child!" Sora yelled at Kim.

"You sure do act like one." Piccolo muttered

"What was that?" she growled at piccolo.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about; you guys can't ever get along." Kim smiled "If you guys don't come to the play date Sora, I'll get Chi-Chi to replace all your clothes with girly clothes, Piccolo, and every time I or Gohan see you we'll whistle in your ear extremely and Sora hung their heads and said "Fine." Both Kim and Gohan seemed pleased with this. They weren't doing this to torment their friends they just wanted them to get along.

"All four of us will be back in this very spot at 6pm. Until then, were going home."

"Oh my gosh!" Chi-Chi exclaimed "Sora has a date!"

Sora's face was deep red at the fact that Chi-Chi though she was going on a real date with piccolo. Sora would never go on a real date with anybody epesially not piccolo. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She wore blue jeans and a purple short sleved shirt with sneakers. Sora couldn't belive what her so-called best friend just got her into. But another portion of herself was excited. She was too proud to admit it but, Sora had came to devolp a tiny crush on Piccolo. Her feelings for him were mixed. She won't ever admit this to anybody. Not even Kim.

It was now 6pm and only Piccolo and Sora showed up. Gohan and Kim were hiding in a near by bush. Apparently when Kim said the four of us, She ment Piccolo and Sora, while they spy. Piccolo and Sora sat somewhat close to each other. They sat there in slience for sevral minutes. Kim was getting bored ,so she did the only thing she could, She screamed.

"**SAY SOMETHING!**" But, The duo still stayed quiet ,until Sora desided to speak up.

"Ya know what, We should be able to just sit here and have a normal talk. I mean, Is there anything you like about me?"

Piccolo thought for a minute. Then said.

"Well, Your smart." Faint blush crept onto Sora's cheeks. "Now tell me something you like about me." Piccolo said.

"I admire how you're never afraid to say what you think" She stated

"That stupid." Piccolo Replied

"See?" Piccolo rolled his eyes

"Okay, it's your turn." Sora said.

"Well, I guess,some people would say, from some angles your pretty."

"Y-You think i'm p-pretty?" She asked with blush covering her pale cheeks. Piccolo nodded

"Well, i think your cute." She said while twiddling her thumbs.

Piccolo and Sora made eye contact for the first time since they've been there. They both had forgotten Kim and Gohan were watching them. But, they couldn't care less right now. Sora and Piccolo scooted towards each other. Their hands touched for the first time. Both there eyes narrowed. Their heads got closer and closer to each other until, their lips touched. Kim and Gohan were suprised. They gasped with pure amazment. Sora took her lips off of Piccolo's. She gasped and said.

"I'm sorry." She said than ran off into the woods leaving Piccolo very confused. Gohan and Kim ran after her. When they found her she was sitting on the cold ground.

"Sky?" Gohan said.

"Please just take me home." Gohan nodded and picked both of them up and took them home.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p> 


	8. Sweet Talk

The New Girls.

Sweet Talk

Warnings: none

* * *

><p>Sora's Pov<p>

Why am i so stupid! I'm the dumbest person in the world! I've only known Piccolo for like a week and I already desided i'm in love with him! I jump to conclusion way to quickly. i'm mean really , When i was twevle I thought my cat had died when it was just napping. What is wrong with me. I really wish i knew where my parents were. I hope oba Mai and oji Eiji isn't worried about me... OH MY GOD! I forgot about Oba Mia and Oji Eiji.( Oba means Auntie and Oji Means uncle. Sora will use Japanese Terms sometimes since that's her native tounge.)

Normal Pov.

Sora stayed layed down on her bed while She thought in sadness. Meanwhile she didn't notice a certain namekian warrior, without a sound, crept in through her window. Seeing Sora all depressed almost broke his heart. He cautionly walked over to her. She turned around with her eyes dangerouly narrowed in a sad way.

"What are you doing in my room." She said softy. Piccolo didn't say anything, he just starred her In the face.

"Why did you run away." Piccolo finally said.

"N-Nani?" (Nani means What?)

"You heard me, Girl." Piccolo said more rough than he intented. Sora sighed.

"I don't know. I-I thought you would hate me after that. But, I'm always jumping to conclusions." She took a deep breath. "I'm trying to say i'm sorry."

"Sora, Look at me." Piccolo said softly. Sora turned to him just to have two green lips pressed onto hers. She hesitantly returned the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She couldn't belive how odd it could be to kiss somebody you don't even like. Piccolo wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer. Piccolo broke the kiss.

"I don't hate you." Piccolo started. "We can be friends, no, we are friends, You have to stop jumping to conclusions and stop bein stubborn all the time." Sora hugged Piccolo tightly.

"Thanks Piccolo... But, if you tell anybody I this happened, i'll rip your throat out."

_'That's the Sora i know.'_

* * *

><p>Hope ya liked that chapter. Read and Review. Sora: Review! Review now!<p> 


	9. Candy Is Nobodys friend

The New Girls.

Candy is nobodys friend.

Warning: language

* * *

><p>"Come on Kimi! It's my turn!" Sora yelled at the brown door blocking her from getting into the bathroom.<p>

"I'm done yet! Just hold on!"

"Hurry up!" She yelled louder. She crossed her arms as Chi-Chi walked up to her.

"Ugh, She still in there?"

"yep." Sora said, muttering something under her breath. " Girls and there showers." Chi-Chi caught it and said "hey, aren't you a girl." Sora stayed quiet.

~After the showers~

Sora was walking into the kitchen it get a drink of suddenly had a pain in her tooth, "Arggg!" She yelled. Kim, hearing the yell, came into the kitchen.

"What's up?" She asked semi-concerned.

"My sweet tooth aches." Sora replied holding her right cheek.

"No No No No NO! No Sora! You know how you get around candy!" Kim Scolded.

"C'mon Kimi one little piece won't hurt." She said smiling. Kim was now holding the smallest little smirk on her face. "Jokes on you, i have no candy." Sora had scratched the back of her head thinking of what to say. Then it came to her.

"Jokes on **you. **Remember my bookbag I take everywhere, I'm sure there's candy in there." Kim rolled her eyes while Sora went to go get her lucky bookbag. She came back the yellow bookbag and swiftly opened.

"Go ahead. look." She said. Kim looked in the bag and tried to supress a laugh.

"Sora?"

"Hn."

"There's nothing in there."

"That's right there's nothing in ther- wait what?" She said sticking her hand in bag. empty.

"**Nooooooooo!**" She screamed while she dramaticly fell to the ground. "I didn't know we'd be staying some where else for a while! I forgot to pack!" T-T. Kim started giggling. Sora turned to her with a pissed off expression. She didn't have her mallet on her right now. So the next best this is to hits her with fist.

"OW! That hurt!" Kim screamed.

"It was supposed baka!"

~Ring Ring~

It was Sora' phone was in her one of her backpack compartments .She picked up. "* Moshi Moshi desu Sora-chan." (* translation: Hello it is Sora-Chan)

"Sora where the hell have you been!" the voice yelled.

"* O-o-obasan?" (*Auntie?) Sora stammered.

"Kim's parents have been calling me nonstop. I thought you were over her house, Where are you?"

"It's a loooonnng story Obasan." Sora said playfully. "Very long." Kim added.

"Kim is with you!" She yelled.

"Sorry obasan, but i gotta do this." Sora said.

"Do what? What are you gonna d-" The call ended

"Girls! Were heading to capsule corp. in a few mintues! are you ready!" Chi-chi yelled from up stairs.

"Yes!" They yelled back.

"What's Capsule Corp?" Kim asked

"Beats me." Sora said .

~At Capsule Corp.~

_' God This place is huge!' _Sora thought. A woman with short blue hair apporached them. She was wearing a short, pink dress and holding a baby with lavender hair.

"Ooooooo!" Kim Said. She ran to the woman and tugged on her dress. "I love your dress." ok

"Why thank you." The woman smiled. Sora was behind Kim in a second. WHACK! Sora hit Kim on the head.

"ARGGG! I don't desevre this abuse!" Kim said half kidding and half serious.

"Bulma!" Goku called.

"Goku!"

Sora and Kim glanced at each other. The two watched as Gohan ran up to the woman name Bulma. He held out a finger and let the baby shake it with his small hands.

"Hello Trunks." Gohan Chirped. The baby giggled and laughed.

"Oh! How rude of me!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Bulma, this is Sora and Kim." Sora and Kim bowed and said "It's very nice too meet you." in unison. "Nice too met you too girls, would you like to meet my son."

"Sure." They repiled.

"Trunks! Please come down here!" A Boy, about 17 walked down stairs. He had blue eyes and light purple hair. He was wearing a black tank top and jeans. Sora watched as Kim's eyes turned into hearts.

"This is Trunks." Bulma anounced. _'...What...' _Sora thought. She looked back and forth between Trunks and baby Trunks. "Ahhhhh! Brain overload!" She yelled holding her head with both hands.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, returning back to normal.

"How can there be two Trunks'." She repiled "My brain is spinning." Goku chuckled. "I'll explain it later." He said. There was silence until. "Arrrrgggg! Stupid Tooth!" Sora screamed.

"Do you have a cavity or something?" Trunks asked. "No." Sora flashed the cutest smile she had toward Trunks "But some candy would make it better."

"No!" Kim said. (Sora: T-T)

"Oh Come on, don't be so uptight." Trunks grinned. "Come'mon, i'll show you the candy safe."

"here it is." He said pointing to a large safe. He typed in a code to open it. There were huge piles off candy every where. Sora's eyes sparkled with happyness. She dove into the candy safe and got to work.

~Two hours later~

Trunks opened the safe and half of the candy was gone!

"Holy cow!" He saw Sora passed out on the floor, both hands full of candy. Trunks picked her up (Bridal style) and took her back to Goku and the others.

~The Next Day~

Sora woke up, moaning and groaning from her headache.

"What the hell happened." She groaned.

"You ate **way** too much candy." Kim said. Sora didn't even notice her before she said something.

"Bet your sweet tooth doesn't hurt any more, does it?" Kim smirked

"Shut the hell up, Kimi." She said, covering her head with a pillow.

* * *

><p>No Piccolo in this chapter. Sorry. Read and Review.<p> 


	10. Author's Notes

Sorry for the fans of this fanfic, but I have major writer's block for this story. I'm still sort of new to this stuff. If you have any suggestions of what should come next, or any love triangles, or drama or SOMETHING, Just put it in the reviews section. Whichever one seems the best I'll use. BRING IN THE SUGGESTIONS!


	11. Swimming Suit? No Problem!

The New Girls.

Swimming suit? No Problem!

Warnings: Language

A/n: Thanks to Bulma3678 for the idea! These few chapters are gonna bring out my perverted side.

* * *

><p>It's as hot as the surface of the sun, and the girls felt like they were melting. "Uggghhhhhh! Make it stop, Kimi!" Sora whined. "I can't stop the sun, Sora!" She said fanning herself. Gohan came downstairs with bathing shorts on. He had a towel in his hand and a pair of blue goggles. "Are you guys going swimming with me, it's where Piccolo hangs out." "Gohan we don't have swimming suits." Sora said. Gohan beamed at them. "Piccolo taught me how to materialize clothes, here." He pointed his finger out. <em>'If Piccolo sees Sora in a hot swimming suit, maybe he'll like her more.' <em>A bright light came from his finger. Kim was wearing a blue one piece. Sora, on the other hand was wearing a tight, red one piece, which showed a little cleavage. She blushed. "What the hell, Gohan!" Sora exclaimed. "Give me a better one!" Gohan put on his begging face. "Can you wear it only today, just for me?" _'And Piccolo.'_ He mentally added. "Fine!" "Yay! Let's Go!" Gohan picked up the girls and took off.

They got there and instantly jumped into the cold lake, except Sora, she was too bust fiddling with her swimming suit. Piccolo of course had no idea what she was wearing. "Piccolo, does this look okay." Piccolo looked over at her and purple blood squirted from his nose. He fell over; face first, his leg twitching a few times. Sora was looking confused. He got up and covered his nose with a corner of his cape. "W-what are you wearing?" He stammered. "I don't know…" She said. She ran off into the river with the others, leaving a really flushed Piccolo to his thoughts. _'What the hell is she wearing? Gez, I thought she was attracted to her before, this just totally turned me on. Kami, she's sexy in that outfit. Her body, her curves, her hair, even her eyes are just driving me crazy! What I would give to kiss her, push her up against the wall, rip her clothes off and-' _ "Whatcha drooling about, Piccolo-san!" Gohan said. Snapping him out of his trance. "W-what?" He said dumbly. Gohan put his elbow on Piccolo's shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Look, Piccolo-san, if you go slip on these pair of swimming trunks, she'll be drooling all over just like you were drooling over her." He said taking out some purple trunks. "I wasn't drooling, I was observing!" "Yeah, yeah. Just put these on." Gohan said. Piccolo snatched them and went to put them on.

When he came back, Sora was just about to call him over. "Hey Piccol—." She took one look and blood squirted from her nose. She fell backwards and Kim caught her. "What's wrong Sora?" Sora couldn't speak . All that came out was muffled mutters. When she finally snapped out of her trance, she just stared . Piccolo was talking to Gohan. _'Holy monkey bricks! He looks so hot in that, So Sexy! I wonder how he would look all wet.' _Sora perversely though. Gohan glanced at Sora. " Don't look now, but Sora is drooling like crazy like now." Gohan smirked. "Hey piccolo!" Sora called. He looked and got a lot of water splashed on him. He angrily stood up. Sora smirked. _'Yeah, come on sexy, closer.' _Sora thought. Piccolo got in the river and Sora had the biggest nosebleed ever. She squealed and fell over. Piccolo grabbed her by her hair, and reveled her bleeding nose. "Why is my upper body cold now." Sora said. Gohan snatched the top of Sora's bikini. "I got it!" Gohan said running away. "Ekkkkkk!" Sora exclaimed. Piccolo fell over with blood pouring out his nose. He fell over and dropped Sora. She covered chest and ran after Gohan leaving Piccolo in his own blood. Kim was poking at Piccolo telling him to wake up. "Come back here you perv!" Sora yelled. "Make me! he yelled back.


End file.
